I've Been Looking For You (Fr)
by Tristana702
Summary: Personne ne sait vraiment quand est-ce que les 'empreintes d'âmes' ont commencé à apparaitre, seulement qu'elles sont devenues essentielles pour la société moderne. Il existe trois types d'empreintes, 99.9% de la population mondiale possède au moins une des trois empreintes ci-dessous : Noir : Âme-Sœur ; Bleu Marine : Âme-Sœur Platonique ; Gris terne : Votre Âme-Sœur est morte.
1. Bucky et Steve (introduction)

Bonjour à tous !  
J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec une traduction sur l'univers des Avengers mais il s'agit également de mon UA préféré : Soulmate ! Ou en français : Âme-sœur ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit d'avoir un signe qui nous permet de trouver notre âme-sœur, cela peut être la première chose qu'elle vous dit, ou un symbole que vous avez en commun, physiquement, ça ressemble souvent à un tatouage.

Cette fiction contient 8 chapitres, j'ai eu l'autorisation de **kingcastles** pour la poster, le lien de l'auteur est comme toujours sur mon profil (pour ceux qui veulent aller y faire un tour) et je pense poster tous les mercredis

Je précise également que cette fiction est classée M, pas à cause de scène sexuelle mais à cause des expressions qui sont grossières (même si je pense que cette fiction pourrait être T, l'auteur en a décidé ainsi et je préfère donc respecter son choix). Je souhaite juste préciser cela pour ne pas avoir de plainte concernant les expressions familières que j'emploie, je cherche à respecter au maximum ce qu'écrit l'auteur.

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire !  
Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni Marvel, ni les Avengers, pas même l'histoire que je ne fais que traduire… Je n'ai même pas Steve Rogers ou Bucky Barnes pour me consoler… (Pourtant c'était sur ma liste pour le père Noël ! Sniff… Monde cruel…)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
** _ **Bucky et Steve  
Introduction**_

« Personne ne sait vraiment quand est-ce que les 'empreintes d'âmes' ont commencé à apparaitre, seulement qu'elles sont devenues essentielles pour la société moderne. Il existe trois types d'empreintes différentes, 99.9% de la population mondiale possède au moins une des trois empreintes ci-dessous :

Noir : Âme-Sœur  
Bleu Marine : Âme-Sœur Platonique  
Gris terne : votre Âme-Sœur est morte. »

Histoire des Âmes-Sœurs : Page d'Introduction  
Par : Margaret Hampton  
Docteur en Psychologie  
Directrice du Département de Psychologie à l'Université de Harvard.

* * *

Quand Steve est né, il était déjà à moitié mort. Prématuré de trois mois et plus petit qu'un grand livre. Les docteurs lui donnèrent une semaine maximum à vivre. Bien sûr quand sa mère entendit cela, elle sourit simplement et secoua la tête.

« S'il devait mourir dans moins d'une semaine, alors pourquoi son empreinte d'âme est-elle si intense ? » Demanda Sarah Rogers aux docteurs.

Et à cette question, ils n'eurent pas de réponse. Sarah Rogers avait raison l'empreinte d'âme de Steve était juste trop foncée pour qu'il meurt en moins d'une semaine. En réalité, de nombreux employés de l'hôpital n'avaient jamais vu une empreinte d'âme aussi intense chez un nourrisson avant. Habituellement, un enfant ne développait pas complètement ses empreintes d'âmes avant qu'il n'ait eu au moins deux ou trois ans. Mais sur sa poitrine, juste en dessous de sa clavicule dans une écriture efficace bien que bâclée, les mots : _Sûr t'les avais, Crétin, sûr t'les avais._

« Ce garçon et son âme-sœur vont avoir une histoire d'amour digne d'être dans les livres d'histoire. » Murmura une des infirmières alors qu'elle observait le garçon et sa mère sortant de l'hôpital, deux semaines après la date de sa mort présumée.

Bucky avait une toute autre histoire par contre. Quand il est né, il était un bébé joyeux et en bonne santé. Aussi parfait qu'un enfant puisse possiblement l'être. Cependant, son empreinte d'âme était si pâle, que beaucoup ne la voyaient qu'à peine. Au début, beaucoup pensèrent que c'était seulement une empreinte platonique, puisque parfois l'encre bleue marine était plus dure à lire que l'encre noire d'une habituelle empreinte d'âme. Mais, lorsque Bucky eut cinq ans, elle fini d'apparaitre dans un noir encre. Les mots : _Abruti, j'les_ _avais coincés_ écrit dans une élégante et fluide écriture le long de son avant bras gauche.

Quand Steve et Bucky se rencontrèrent enfin, Sarah Rogers rit et repensa à ce que l'infirmière avait marmonné le jour où elle avait quitté l'hôpital avec bébé Steve. L'infirmière avait totalement raison, Bucky et Steve étaient collés l'un à l'autre depuis ce jour-là. Alors lorsque Bucky fut enrôlé, il prit Steve à part :« Steve, quand la Guerre est finit, je reviens et je t'épouse. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Steve rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et donna à Bucky le baiser le plus long qu'il pouvait sans être indécent en public. Et pendant les nuits froides au front, Bucky regarderait son bras et penserait à Steve. Une fois qu'il fut capturé comme Prisonnier De Guerre et que Zola fit des expériences sur lui, répéter ces mots était la seule chose qui garda Bucky sain d'esprit.

Steve était inquiet que le Sérum ne change ses mots, et ce fut la première chose qu'il vérifia quand la procédure fut terminée.

Quand Bucky tomba du train, Steve était inconsolable. Et en moins d'une semaine, il crasha l'avion, tenant les commandes avec une main et frottant ses mots avec l'autre.

* * *

Ils ont pris ses mots. Ils ont pris ses _putains_ de mots. A leur place, une monstruosité argentée, et les magnifiques mots de Steve nulle part en vue. Bucky tua trois techniciens quand il s'en aperçut, avant qu'ils ne l'endorment à nouveau. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit en colère et se déchaina encoreet une fois de plus il fut anesthésié. Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, les choses étaient embrumées.

Ils ont pris les mots de Steve loin de moi.

Ils ont pris les mots de Steve

Ils ont pris… Steve ?

Steve

Il ne pouvait se souvenir

* * *

Quand Steve fut retiré de la glace, il avait une nouvelle collection de mots.

 _C'est qui ça Bucky ?_

Il les _haïssait_. L'écriture semblait presque mécanique et s'étalait le long de son avant bras droit. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il avait la soudaine envie de les arracher. Il était à _Bucky_ et personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Steve refusait de dire le nom de Bucky au cas où quelqu'un lui dirait ses mots. Steve fut aussi surpris de découvrir qu'il avait également une empreinte d'âme platonique sur le dos de son épaule gauche, les mots : _Ouais, uh huh, sur votre gauche, compris_ formaient un cercle parfais dans une petite écriture penchée.

L'atout était formé pour oublier qu'il avait une nouvelle empreinte juste au dessus de son cœur. En fait, après une des améliorations de son bras, les docteurs allongèrent un peu plus le métal argenté, juste assez pour couvrir l'unique mot qui se trouvait là.

 _Bucky ?_

* * *

Pepper méprisait totalement ses mots.

 _Je vous pari dix mille dollars que ce n'est pas votre vraie couleur de cheveux._

Bien sûr cela impliquait qu'elle pouvait potentiellement recevoir une grande somme d'argent dans le futur, comme il s'agissait en effet de ses vrais cheveux. Mais grandir avec des tâches de rousseurs, de longs membres dégingandés et ses embêtants cheveux cuivre qui frisaient, firent d'elle une cible de choix pour le harcèlement. Et le fait que sa futur âme-sœur allait être exactement comme les autres qui se moquaient d'elle la rendait furieuse. Cela la rendait également furieuse à quel point son empreinte était putain de grande. Du haut de son épaule jusqu'au bas de sa hanche droite dans une grande écriture bâclée, parfaitement visible dans n'importe lequel des maillots de bain qu'elle avait eut. Bien sûr, une fois qu'elle eut rencontré Tony, tout pris sens. Son empreinte était juste aussi énervante et arrogante que l'était Tony.

Tony était impatient de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

Enroulés autour de son poignet gauche, dans une écriture pleine de boucles se trouvaient les mots :

 _Et si vous me donniez juste le boulot à la place, connard_

Il savait qu'elle serait fougueuse.

* * *

 _Vas-tu me tuer Veuve ?_

Tasha avait peur des siens. Ils étaient sur ses côtes, juste en dessous de son sein droit, en petites lettres majuscules. D'un côté, cela montrait qu'elle allait terminer son entrainement et devenir la Veuve Noire, ce qui serait agréable de se souvenir à chaque fois que la Camarade Rikta la jetterait sur le tapis. A nouveau. Cependant, cela voulait aussi dire que si elle était la Veuve, alors elle connaissait déjà la réponse à la question.

Ceux de Clint le rendirent obsédé par les avions à mesure qu'il grandissait.

 _Ton jet a intérêt à être confortable pour le retour à ton quartier-général_

Ses mots étaient écrit dans une écriture soignée et féminine, coupés exactement au milieu pour que de _Ton_ à _confortable_ soit sur le côté de son index gauche et de _pour_ à _quartier-général_ soit sur le côté de son index droit. Quand il pressait le bout de ses deux doigts ensembles, ils formaient cette magnifique phrase. Cette phrase lui fit apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les jets et il planifia même de rejoindre l'Air Force avant de décider de devenir sniper dans la Marine. Cependant, le truc _ton quartier-général_ le rendait un peu inquiet. Cela impliquait presque que son âme-sœur allait être sa prisonnière et il ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de cela.

* * *

Maria ne fut pas surprise par les siens. Fille d'un officier de la Marine et d'un Navy Seal, elle était marquée comme une enfant de militaire avant même qu'elle ne soit née. Alors ce n'était pas surprenant que ses mots montrent qu'elle allait également être un soldat.

 _Soldat, êtes-vous prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger cette planète ?_

L'écriture était nette, précise et directe et elle se trouvait juste sur la joue droite de ses putains de _fesses._

 _Des aliens ? Excusez-moi monsieur, mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL._

En grandissant, Fury détesta la Science-fiction à cause de ses mots. Il allait devoir gérer un grand nombre de conneries quand il serait plus grand, alors quel serait l'intérêt d'en regarder en étant enfant ? Son empreinte se trouvait au milieu de sa poitrine, dans une écriture soignée et fluide et était la raison pour laquelle il n'enlevait jamais son haut en public à moins d'y être obligé. Aliens et bordel n'étaient pas des empreintes courantes et il ne se sentait pas à devoir s'expliquer à chaque fois qu'il la montrerait.

* * *

Jane était extrêmement confuse et timide à propos de son empreinte. A la place de mots, elle avait un nœud complexe, avec de l'or chatoyant et des détails marron foncés et du noir en contour. Oh ! et elle se trouvait juste sur sa nuque, pour que le monde entier la voit. C'était pour cela qu'elle gardait ses cheveux si longs, malgré qu'ils se mettaient tout le temps sur son chemin.

L'empreinte de Thor fut noire pendant si longtemps, qu'il se demanda s'il trouverait un jour sa compagne. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ait bien plus de mille ans que son nœud éclata finalement en couleur rouge explosif, des touches de bleu et d'or ornaient maintenant son empreinte. Quand il montra à Loki sa nouvelle empreinte pour la première fois, Loki pâlit légèrement et lui sourit faiblement avec de le féliciter. Ce ne fut que lorsque Thor s'éloigna qu'il se souvint que Loki était né sans empreinte d'âme-sœur.

* * *

Sam n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait autant d'âmes-sœurs que lui. Merde, il n'avait même pas rencontré quelqu'un avec deux âmes-sœurs, encore moins _trois._ Bien sûr, une d'entre elles était une âme-sœur platonique, mais quand même, _trois_ putains d'âmes-sœurs ! Dans son dos, juste sur le haut de son épaule gauche formant une liste parfaite se trouvait ses empreintes d'âme.

En pattes de mouches bâclés et maladroites : _Bonne chose que je n'ais pas le vertige_

Dans une écriture extrêmement élégante : _Sur votre gauche_

Dans une écriture bouclée et penchée : _Ça fait parti de mon charme._

Quand Sam rencontra Riley, il était difficile de croire qu'il y aurait deux personnes supplémentaires qui étaient aussi parfaites pour lui que ne l'était Riley. Bien sûr, une fois que Riley mourut, il comprit mieux la raison. Son cœur était anéanti et Sam se sentait mourir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait les mots effacés de Riley dans le miroir. Steve était là pour l'aider à guérir et en retour, Sam aida également Steve. A la fin, ils étaient tous les deux capables d'aimer à nouveau.

Darcy pensait que le sien devait être un gentleman.

 _Miss, c'est certain que vous parlez beaucoup, vous savez ça ?_

Cela expliquerait l'écriture penchée avec toutes les fioritures sophistiquées et le fait qu'elle était enroulée autour de sa cheville, et non à un endroit bizarre comme pour son frère. Personne ne la croyait quand elle disait que c'était juste au dessus des poils pubiens de son frère, mais c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, mais au moins il avait déjà trouvé son âme-sœur, contrairement à Darcy. Bon sang, est-ce que son âme-sœur prenait tout son temps ou quoi ?

* * *

Bruce était toujours conscient de ses empreintes. C'était juste à un endroit si flagrant et il avait remarqué des regards interrogatifs sur lui un grand nombre de fois.

Sur le dos de sa main gauche, avec de magnifiques boucles féminines : _Tout va bien_

Et sur le dos de la main droite du Hulk dans la même écriture magnifique : _Aucun mal de fait_

Il ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de le dire à son âme-sœur, mais à de nombreuses reprises ses empreintes l'avaient aidé à travers les moments difficiles. Elles étaient toujours là pour lui, avec _Tout va bien_ devenant presque un mantra pour lui. _Tout va bien, aucun mal de fait,_ juste respire, tu la rencontrera bientôt…

Betty savait que son compagnon serait doux et très poli et elle n'en pouvait plusd'attendre pour le rencontrer.

 _Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé Miss !_

Son empreinte était écrite dans une écriture petite et légèrement bâclée et s'étendait diagonalement vers le bas de son mollet droit. A chaque fois qu'elle avait à faire avec des connards misogynes dans son service (ce qui était malheureusement fréquent) elle regardait simplement vers son empreinte et se calmait immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre pour le rencontrer…

* * *

« Si jamais vous vous trouvez regardant à vos mots plus souvent qu'au monde autour de vous, sachez juste cela : nous en tant qu'être humain devrions vivre notre vie au maximum et ne pas gâcher nos jours, accroché à quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré. Le destin nous a donné une meilleure chance de trouver l'amour, mais vous ne devez pas le laisser vous consumer chaque jour de votre vie. Vivez, riez, apprenez et au moment venu, le destin vous donnera votre amour. »

Histoire des Âmes-Sœurs : Paragraphe de Conclusion.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une review ou même un PM, j'accepte les critiques si elles me permettent de m'améliorer.

Un grand merci à Elise ma Bêta ! Tu es géniale !

Bonne semaine à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas : **REVIEWS !**


	2. Pepper et Tony

Coucou à tous !  
On est mercredi et qui dit mercredi dit nouveau chapitre !

Merci vraiment à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire : Aeryn Liz ; Danaierunra ; Julindy Natasha Potter Malefoy ; Snowfea ; Viatorette et missteyla

Et bien sûr merci à ceux qui l'ont également mis dans leur favoris : Aeryn Liz ; AnimeLoverInfinity ; Danaierunra et Natasha Potter Malefoy !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Je vous laisse avec un Génie et sa rencontre avec sa formidable âme-sœur ! (Bon courage Pep' on te soutient tous !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
** _ **Pepper et Tony**_

« Oui Maman, je sais que cet entretien est pour un travail avec Tony Stark. Non Maman, je ne suis pas nerveuse. Oui Maman, je promets que j'ai mis plus de déodorant ce matin. Ecoute, je dois y aller, je t'appellerai plus tard. »

Pepper soupira d'exaspération et raccrocha le téléphone. Elle aimait ses parents de tout son cœur mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils l'agaçaient parfois. Bon sang, elle était une putain d'adulte et pourtant ses parents continuaient à stresser à chaque nouvelle. Bon d'accord, décrocher un entretien pour une place pour travailler directement sous les ordres de Tony Stark était plutôt une nouvelle importante, mais quand même, ils devraient apprendre à se modérer un peu plus.

« Miss, on est arrivé. »

La voix du chauffeur de taxi sortit Pepper de ses pensées. Elle paya rapidement sa course et sortit du taxi. Elle ne fit pas plus de deux pas avant de stopper sidérée. Devant elle, dans toute sa splendeur, se trouvait Stark Entreprises. Facilement plus de cinquante étages de haut et pratiquement composé uniquement de verre et de fenêtres, c'était le bâtiment le plus moderne de tout Los Angeles. Merde, probablement du monde aussi. Stark Entreprises était la principale société de Commerce et de Communication, ce qui était parfait pour elle. C'était pourquoi elle voulait vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ ce travail.

Tu peux faire ça Pepper.

Après s'être répété cette phrase quelque fois supplémentaires juste pour être sûre, Pepper redressa les épaules et entra dans le bâtiment.

L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur et après s'être émerveillée devant l'architecture pendant un moment, elle alla rapidement vers la réceptionniste.

« Bonjour, j'ai un entretien avec Mme. Brown aujourd'hui. » Dit Pepper avec son plus grand sourire.

La réceptionniste lui lança un rapide regard avec un sourire légèrement dédaigneux avant de répondre sèchement.

« Nom et horaire de rendez-vous. »

Salope. Les réceptionnistes sont supposées être joyeuses et aimables, pas sarcastiques et impolies.

« Pepper Potts, 16h30 » Répondit Pepper avec un autre sourire éclatant. Maman disait toujours de les tuer avec de la gentillesse.

La réceptionniste lança à Pepper un second regard avant de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Après quelques instants, elle imprima une Carte d'accèset la tendit à Pepper.

« Très bien, voici votre pass et carte d'accès provisoire. Votre rendez-vous se déroulera au dernier étage. »

« Merci » Pepper lui lança un autre sourire avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. La montée fut courte et facile. C'est à peine si elle avait senti qu'elle était montée dans un ascenseur. Ah, les miracles de Stark Technologie.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elles avaient conduit Pepper à un long vestibule avec un haut plafond voûté et un bureau de réception solitaire au bout du hall. A côté du bureau se trouvait un ensemble de larges double portes qui conduisaient sans aucun doute au bureau de Tony Stark.

Après une brève mais nerveuse marche, elle arriva devant le bureau. La réceptionniste leva le regard et donna à Pepper un grand sourire.

« Oh bonjour ! Vous devez être mon rendez-vous de 16h30 ! Pepper Potts je suppose ? Je suis Mme. Brown ! »

Et bien au moins celle-ci est amicale pensa Pepper avant de se présenter.

« Vous êtes la quatrième aujourd'hui ! J'espère vraiment que vous êtes la bonne comme c'est mon dernier jour et qu'on ne peut pas vraiment laisser M. Stark sans surveillance n'est-ce pas ? »

Eeeehhhh elle est un peu trop gentille à présent. En réalité, après avoir regardé de plus près, Mme. Brown semblait un peu fatiguée. En fait, complètement épuisée. Et, vraiment complètement enceinte aussi. Merde, elle semblait prête à accoucher à n'importe quel moment. Pas étonnant qu'elle semblait si fatiguée.

« Si vous pouvez juste me suivre.. »

Pepper suivit une dandinante Mme. Brown à l'intérieur du bureau de Tony Stark.

C'est ainsi que cela commença.

Oh merde.

Putain de _merde._

Le bureau de Stark était immense ! Plus grand que son appartement entier, son bureau prenait la majorité du dernier étage. Et l'entièreté du mur du fond était une vitre, avec une vue incroyable sur les toits des immeubles de Los Angeles. Et directement devant la vue se trouvait un grand bureau en chêne, avec un homme assis, non _affalé_ sur la chaise de bureau.

Tony Stark.

Il était tout aussi beau en personne qu'il ne l'était dans les magazines. Peut-être même plus en vérité. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient peignés en arrière et sa barbe était parfaitement taillée et égale. Tout en lui débordait tout simplement d'assurance et de richesse. Son costume gris foncé fit Pepper se sentir comme si elle portait un sac poubelle à la place de sa jupe droite onéreuse pour laquelle elle avait économisé pendant des mois pour se l'acheter. Putain de gens riches.

« M. Stark, voici Mlle. Pepper Potts et elle est notre dernière candidate pour aujourd'hui. »

Tony Stark ne dit rien.

Après un moment de silence inconfortable, Mme. Brown guida finalement Pepper vers un groupe de chaises positionnées _directement devant_ le bureau de Stark. Par la Sainte Vierge, elle allait être interrogée par les deux.

« Commençons voulez-vous ? » Demanda Mme. Brown à personne vraiment en particulier, comme Stark ne disait rien et comme elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'accord de Pepper…

« Alors parlez-moi de votre diplôme et de votre expérience dans ce métier… »

L'entretient se passa bien, malgré le fait que Stark ne disait absolument rien pendant tout sa durée. Pepper essaya de ne pas prendre ce silence comme un mauvais signe et essaya de se concentrer sur les questions posées. Pepper s'assura de répondre à chaque question minutieusement et posément et lorsque l'entretient fut fini, une heure s'était écoulée.

« Et bien je pense que c'est à peu près tout ! »

Mme. Brown et Pepper se levèrent et se serrèrent la main, avant que Mme. Brown ne se tourne vers Stark et dit :

« Monsieur, voulez-vous poser des questions avant que Mlle. Potts ne parte ? »

Seulement pour découvrir que Stark s'était endormi. Il _s'était endormi putain !_

Pepper ne s'était jamais senti aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Son potentiel employeur _s'était putain d'endormi_ pendant son entretien ! Mon Dieu, était-elle aussi ennuyeuse que ça ?

Mme. Brown lança un regard d'excuse à Pepper avant de retourner vers le corps endormi de Stark et d'essayer à nouveau, seulement cette fois, d'une voix forte.

 _« M. Stark ! »_

« Uh, qu–quoi ? Est-ce que l'entretien est fini ? Merci mon Dieu, ils sont presque aussi déplaisants que les réunions du Conseil d'Administration. » Marmonna Stark avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

« M. Stark, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez demander à Mlle. Potts avant qu'elle ne parte ? »

Stark regarda Pepper et sembla l'étudier pendant un moment. Merci seigneur elle avait mis plus de déodorant ce matin, parce qu'il la rendait nerveuse avec ce regard insistant. Bien sûr il ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, étant donné que rester impassible était un des nombreux talents cachés de Pepper. En réalité, sa capacité à rester impénétrable était une des raisons pour laquelle elle était si douée en commerce et communication : les gens ne pouvaient pas la lire. Cependant Stark semblait tout donner pour essayer de la lire. Après quelques instants de silence supplémentaire, Stark avait finalement dit :

 _« Je vous parie dix mille dollars que ce n'est pas votre vraie couleur de cheveux. »_

Putain. De. Merde.

Ce gars était son âme-sœur ? Ce con était sa putain d'âme-sœur ?

Pepper eut le souffle coupé, avant de craquer dans un éclat de colère :

 _« Et si vous me donniez juste ce boulot à la place, connard »_

Tony la fixa pendant un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bon sang ! J'ai attendu longtemps pour te rencontrer. » Stark fit le tour de son bureau et approcha Pepper. Il remonta sa manche gauche et lui montra son poignet. Sans surprise, dans son écriture pleine de boucles se trouvait les mots qu'elle avait prononcé un instant auparavant.

« Et bien c'est surprenant » Songea Pepper, après qu'elle se soit légèrement calmée et remise du fait qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer sa _putain d'âme-sœur_.

« Sans blague » Grommela Tony. « Toute cette excitation m'a donné faim. Que dirais-tu qu'on passe le diner ensemble et de faire connaissance ? »

« Sûr, j'aimerais ça. »

« Génial ! Nous pouvons également discuter des détails de ton nouveau travail. » Stark sourit à Pepper avant de ses tourner vers Mme. Brown, qui s'était tenue là pendant tout ce temps, bouche bée en les regardant.

« Mme. Brown, faite une réservation à mon restaurant Indien préféré, et s'il vous plait, signalez également que la place a été prise. »

Mme. Brown hocha simplement la tête et se dandina rapidement hors du bureau, sans aucun doute pressée de dire à toutes ses amies que _le_ Tony Stark avait trouvé son âme-sœur et n'était plus sur le marché.

Puis Tony se tourna de nouveau vers Pepper, lui pris le bras et la conduisit vers l'ascenseur.

« Alors, dis-moi réellement, est-ce que c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux ? Je me pose la question depuis le début. »

« Ha ! N'aimerais-tu pas savoir. »

« Aww, allez ! »

« Non ! »

« S'il te plait dis le moi ? »

« Non »

Pepper rigola alors que Tony boudait. Dieu, son âme-sœur allait être pénible, elle pouvait déjà le dire.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : J'ai choisi de faire que Tony dis « Tu » à Pepper une fois qu'il est au courant qu'elle est son âme-sœur parce que… Heu… c'est Tony ? Et que ça me parait être bien dans le personnage.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours, comme d'hab, merci à Elise pour sa correction et ses idées quand je bloque !

Maintenant à vos claviers ! ( _« Des reviews, des reviews, toujours des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, toujours des reviews, des reviews première classe, des reviews de seconde classe… »_ Heu… je viens de retrouver mon cahier de chant de sixième ! Et je suis folle (mais chuuuut ! C'est un secret !)


	3. Natasha et Clint

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien, je suis désolée pour la journée de retard, ma seule excuse c'est que je viens de me réorienter donc je dois prendre mes marques dans ma nouvelle fac et mes nouveaux cours et en plus je suis malade... Et je n'ai personne pour me consoler ou m'aider!

Merci à Zucca666 pour sa review, ainsi que pour suivre l'histoire et l'avoir mis dans ses favoris!

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!

bonne lecture!

Avant de commencer la lecture, voici une information ce qui est en « _J'aime Tom Hiddleston_ » ça veut dire que c'était en français dans le texte original.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
** _ **Natasha et Clint**_

Les cibles les plus faciles pour Natalia étaient toujours les riches hommes d'affaires qui s'essayaient dans quelques opérations commerciales douteuses de temps de temps. Ils étaient facilement vaincus par sa séduction et ses nichons, rendant le travail facile et rapide. C'est pourquoi elle les haïssait. De retour en moins d'une journée, puis elle serait immédiatement renvoyée dans la Chambre Rouge, où elle serait ensuite forcée de rester et de se tourner les pouces pendant que ses commandants débâteraient s'ils la renvoyaient dehors une nouvelle fois ou non. Natalia était sans aucun doute la meilleure agente de la Chambre Rouge, mais elle était également l'une des quelques agents qui n'avaient pas encore rencontré son âme-sœur.

 _Les âmes-sœurs sont une faiblesse Natalia ! Tu serais avisée de tuer la personne qui prononce tes mots ! Maintenant, encore !_

Les paroles de Camarade Riktor résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles de temps en temps. Faiblesse. Elle ne doit pas avoir de faiblesse. Elle est faite de marbre. Elle n'a pas de faiblesse.

Et pourtant, ses commandants étaient toujours inquiet. Ils étaient inquiets que Natalia ne tuerait pas son âme-sœur quand elle la rencontrerait, et cela voulait dire que la Chambre devrait alors la tuer elle aussi. Après qu'Olga ait refusé de tuer son âme-sœur le mois dernier, ses commandants n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter de Natalia depuis. Olga était douée, presque aussi douée que Natalia, et la Chambre Rouge ne pouvait se permettre d'également éliminer Natalia.

« _Ma chère_ , n'êtes-vous pas divertie ? »

Natalia chassa ses pensées au loin et essaya de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Ce qui était extrêmement compliqué à faire vu qu'elle se faisait totalement chier.

Natalia était supposée baratiner avec sa cible, ce qui était plutôt facile vu que le gars adorait parler. L'homme en question était un milliardaire français, Adrian Belgard, l'homme possédait la moitié de l'Europe et il avait récemment mis la Chambre Rouge en colère en prenant le contrôle de l'opération de trafic d'armes dans la plus grande partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest. C'est pourquoi Natalia avait été envoyée pour le tuer.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est seulement que je semble être à court de champagne. » Dit Natalia d'un air faussement timide, tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Et bien sûr, cela fonctionna à merveille Belgard avala facilement le mensonge et commanda un peu plus de champagne pour eux deux.

Quelques verres plus tard, et Belgard était dans un état totalement effroyable. Son énorme corps se balançait et son regard était à présent fixé de manière permanente sur son décolleté.

Parfait. Natalia posa son champagne sur un plateau porté par un serveur, avant de se pencher vers Belgard.

« Suivez-moi… » Murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, puis elle fit en sorte que sa poitrine se frotte brièvement contre la sienne avant de se détourner. Cela semblait avoir fait l'affaire, puisqu'elle l'entendit claquer sa boisson contre le bar et les invités protester alors qu'il les poussait hors de son chemin pour réussir à rester à la hauteur de Natalia.

Facile.

Elle le conduisit dans un couloir isolé qui avait un accès parfait au toit et à la sortie arrière du bâtiment pour le cas où elle devrait s'enfuir rapidement.

« _Ma chère_ , comme j'ai eut envie de te baiser depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. » Dit Belgard dans un souffle en tendant le bras vers ses seins.

Typique.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Natalia attrapa son poignet et le tordit, le son d'un os se brisant remplit le couloir. Au début, Belgard ne sembla pas avoir enregistré la douleur alors qu'il la regardait avec confusion et choc. Mais ensuite la douleur le frappa, alors qu'il tombait au sol, hurlant de douleur et agrippant son poignet.

« Adrian Belgard, la Chambre Rouge vous salut. »

Les yeux de Belgard s'écarquillèrent de panique à la mention de la Chambre Rouge, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à implorer le pardon, Natalia fut sur lui. Usant de la gravité comme amie, elle se lança sur ses épaules puis utilisa ses cuisses pour tordre le corps en dessous d'elle. Un claquement retentissant rempli le couloir alors que Natalia atterrit sur ses pieds. Le corps de Belgard tomba dans un bruit sourd derrière elle, la nuque brisée, mort.

Facile.

 _Peut-être que je pourrais m'arrêter à ce café en bas de la rue avant de retourner à la planque._

Natalia réfléchissait à cette idée tout en s'approchant de la porte conduisant à la ruelle. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte, quelque chose passa à toute vitesse contre son visage et sa planta dans la porte. Une flèche ?

Natalia pivota sur elle-même, sortant ses pistolets des holsters à sa ceinture et tira une rapide série de coup de feu. Les flèches qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction furent stoppées par les balles, ce qui lui offrit le temps de se rapprocher suffisamment de son adversaire. L'homme semblait venir du toit et était habillé entièrement en noir.

 _J'aurais dû l'entendre approcher…_

Ricanant à sa propre stupidité, Natalia attaqua l'homme en noir. Reculant son bras, Natalia conduisit son poing dans le nez de l'Homme, seulement pour qu'il le bloque. Coup après coup qu'ils échangèrent, il apparut rapidement évident que les combattants avaient des compétences plutôt identiques.

Enfin, Natalia vit une ouverture. Natalia fit un pas en avant, jambe gauche en arrière et attaqua. Son coup de pied percuta le tibia de l'Homme dans un solide craquement. L'Homme hurla, sa jambe droite quittant le sol, baissant la tête alors qu'il tombait en avant. Saisissant l'arrière de sa tête avec ses doigts, elle força son crâne vers le bas et remonta son genoux contre son visage. Il tomba à genoux, la tête vers le sol.

Natalia se tenait derrière lui, son arme contre sa tête et la poitrine se soulevant rapidement après l'effort physique de ce long combat. Cependant, elle sentit une étrange douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Natalia regarda vers le bas et vit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'homme avait attrapé une de ses flèches pendant le combat et la pressait à présent contre son flanc causant un léger saignement. Avec l'angle de la flèche, si l'homme la poussait, elle passerait entre sa troisième et sa quatrième côte et percerait facilement ses poumons et son cœur.

Silence.

Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait. Puis, lentement, l'Homme leva la tête et regarda Natalia dans les yeux. Il était superbe c'était évident à voir, même avec le sang s'écoulant de son nez éclaté. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, gris orageux et Natalia pouvait se sentir se noyer dans leur profondeur.

Plus de silence.

Enfin, l'Homme parla :

 _« Vas-tu me tuer Veuve ? »_

Ses mots. Il a dit ses _putains_ de _mots._

Son âme-sœur se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Devait-elle le tuer ? Natalia avait toujours pensé qu'elle en serait capable quand le moment viendrait, mais à présent elle n'en était plus si sûre. Le visage strié de larmes d'Olga après que la Chambre Rouge ait tué son âme-sœur flotta dans son esprit. Les yeux d'Olga disaient tout, elle était brisée et vide, dépourvue de toute vie. Puis ils la tuèrent également, exhibant sa tête coupée à travers le complexe pour que tous les agents de la Chambre Rouge puissent la voir. Le message était clair.

Les âmes-sœurs sont une faiblesse. Tu es faite de marbre. Tu n'as pas de faiblesse.

L'Homme laissa tomber la flèche de ses côtes. Natalia pressa un peu plus son arme contre la tête de l'Homme. Il continua simplement à la fixer. Ses yeux orageux ne quittant pas un moment son visage.

Elle doit le tuer.

Elle le doit.

Elle ne peut pas.

Natalia baissa lentement son arme et fit un pas en arrière. L'Homme sembla un peu choqué, puis il se leva lentement. Natalia remarqua qu'il était plus grand qu'elle et plutôt bien foutu. Mais la chose principale qu'elle remarqua fut que la tenue qu'il portait était l'uniforme habituel des agents du S.H. .D. Elle le savait bien, elle en avait tué assez. Mais cette agence était tout aussi puissante que la Chambre Rouge. En vérité, la Chambre Rouge avait passé des décennies à essayer d'anéantir le S.H. .D. depuis l'époque d'Hydra lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Si quiconque pouvait la garder en dehors des mains de la Chambre Rouge, ça serait eux.

 _« Ton jet a intérêt à être confortable pour le retour à ton quartier-général. »_

L'Homme sembla sursauter à ses mots, puis ses épaules se détendirent et il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit. C'était un rire magnifique, décida Natalia.

« Dieu, Lady, tu sais sans aucun doute comment faire une première impression. D'abord tu tues ma cible, puis tu me bottes le cul, me casse le nez et maintenant tu veux rejoindre mon agence ? On va vivre des moments d'enfer tous les deux ! » Dit-il tout en lui souriant.

Natalia ne dit rien.

Il continua à lui sourire.

Finalement, Natalia sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever pour former un léger sourire.

L'Homme sourit et tendit sa main :

« Je suis Clint Barton »

« Natasha Romanoff »

Nouveau nom, nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai été hyper déçu dans Avengers 2 quand j'ai appris que Clint était marié, pour moi il était avec Nat! Je veux dire... un couple d'assassin badass! Ils sont juste trop sexy!

Des reviews?

A la semaine prochaine! (j'essaierai de ne pas être en retard promis!)


	4. Jane et Thor

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis à l'heure ! (Enfin… on est toujours mercredi même si la nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps !)

Merci à ShanyLaligau et Cristal de glace pour avoir rajouté la fiction dans leurs favoris

Merci à GothicAlbinos et ShanyLaligau pour suivre l'histoire

Et enfin merci à Zucca666 pour sa review !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture ! (Les Tempêtes ont parfois du bon !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4  
** _ **Jane et Thor**_

Quand Jane naquit, ses parents se sentirent bénis de l'avoir. Ils étaient plus âgés que la plupart quand ils se marièrent et ils avaient pensé qu'ils ne seraient jamais capable d'avoir des enfants. Mais Jane était née en très bonne santé et heureuse, ses parents étaient si fier de l'avoir. Cependant, une chose inquiétait le couple l'empreinte d'âme de Jane c'était ça : une empreinte. Pas de mots, une véritable marque qui se trouvait sur sa nuque. C'était assez beau à regarder en vérité, un nœud avec du rouge et des détails dorés et elle était également plutôt grande, elle s'étendait pratiquement dans son dos. Aucun Docteur ne pu leur dire ce que cela signifiait, et pour autant que quiconque puisse dire, cela n'affectait Jane en aucune façon que ce soit, alors ses parents décidèrent de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Pour le moment.

Pourtant parfois, la mère de Jane aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait vu bouger. Comme une vague à la surface de l'eau, le nœud semblait onduler pendant un instant avant de devenir immobile à nouveau. Elle ne parla jamais de ça à son mari.

En grandissant, Jane appris très rapidement à garder ses cheveux détachés. Les gens la fixaient juste trop souvent et posaient bien trop de question.

 _C'est ton empreinte d'âme ?_

 _Pas possible, ça doit être un tatouage._

 _Qui tatoue un enfant de onze ans ?_

Ça devint particulièrement difficile au collège quand un groupe de filles se moquèrent de Jane à la cantine.

 _Amuse-toi bien en devenant vieille et seule, comme ton empreinte n'est qu'une tâche._

 _Ton âme-sœur doit être un extraterrestre ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui est totalement parfait vu que toi aussi tu es un monstre._

 _Tu ne trouveras jamais ton âme-sœur._

En réalité, un jour ce fut si mauvais que Jane fut renvoyée après avoir brisé le nez d'une de ces filles après qu'elle et sa coure ait essayé de couper les cheveux de Jane. Quand son père l'apprit, il rit si fort, que Jane était sûre qu'il allait faire une attaque. Après cet événement, Jane fut scolarisée à la maison et quand elle eut 16ans, elle eut son diplôme de lycée et fut acceptée pour le prestigieux programme de sciences de l'Université de Culvar.

Elle adorait l'Université et le domaine des sciences, mais sa chose préférée à propos de l'Université, c'était la bibliothèque. Deux niveaux, avec des étagères qui s'étendaient dans toutes les directions, c'était la version de Jane du Paradis. Elle passa tout son temps d'étude dans cet endroit et ce fut surtout agréable pendant son examen de fin d'année et également de mi-trimestre. C'était surtout agréable maintenant, comme son examen final de cette année lui faisait particulièrement en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Jane soupira et se frotta les yeux. Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était un peu plus de 2heures du mat'. Génial. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque pendant plus de sept heures d'affilées.

Examen final mec, examen final.

Jane se leva et s'étira un peu avant de regarder autour d'elle. Une fois de plus elle était la seule personne restante dans la bibliothèque. Enfin sauf Mme. Kenny. Mme. Kenny était toujours lui semblait-il. Elle était la bibliothécaire de nuit et tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une chauve-souris folle. Elle portait constamment du noir et ses cheveux blonds cendrés toujours en tas au dessus de sa tête, elle ressemblait un peu au fantôme d'une Duchesse morte depuis longtemps. Et Jane l'adorait.

Elle était grincheuse, vous faisait taire si vous étiez trop bruyant et elle avait l'habitude de foutre une sacré trouille aux gens à cause de ses pas totalement silencieux. Et pourtant, elle avait un faible pour Jane. Elle apportait une tasse de café supplémentaire pour Jane à chaque fois qu'elle étudiait tard puis elles passaient quelques instants ensemble à déguster leurs tasses avant que Jane ne retourne à ses révisions. En fait, Jane pouvait avoir l'utilité d'une tasse en ce moment.

« Hey, Mme. Kenny, il vous reste du café ? » Demanda Jane alors qu'elle s'approchait du bureau de la Bibliothécaire.

« Oui Jane, sers toi. » Lui parvint la réponse quelque part des profondeurs de la Bibliothèque.

Jane passa derrière le bureau et commença à faire deux tasses de café, tout en fredonnant à elle-même.

« Somewhere, beyond the sea… waiting for me… »

« Ah, j'adore cette chanson »

« Jésus, Mme. Kenny ! » Cria Jane alors que le café chaud se déversait du bord de la tasse sur les mains de Jane.

« Dieu du ciel Jane, es-tu sûre que tu as besoin de café ? Tu sembles assez nerveuse comme ça. » Dit Mme. Kenny avec un petit sourire.

Salope, elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur les gens.

« Vous savez, je pense qu'en vérité vous aimez foutre la trouille aux gens. » Dit Jane en tendant une tasse à Mme. Kenny.

Mme. Kenny sourit simplement et prit une gorgée de son café.

Les deux dégustèrent leur café en silence pendant un moment avant que Mme. Kenny ne le brise :

« C'est bon Jane, tu peux me poser des questions à ce sujet. »

« Heu, je heu, ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler… » Bégaya Jane, une réponse plutôt pathétique en vérité, comme elle savait en vérité de quoi elle parlait.

« Vraiment Jane, je pensais que tu étais intelligente » La taquina Mme. Kenny avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Le silence retomba.

« Heu, Mme. Kenny ? Heu, quelle est l'histoire de votre empreinte d'âme ? » Demanda finalement Jane, tendue face à une question aussi personnelle.

Mme. Kenny était également célèbre pour son empreinte d'âme. Elle était la seule personne que Jane avait jamais rencontré avec une empreinte d'âme sur le visage, _et en hiéroglyphes._ S'étendant d'au dessus de son sourcil droit jusqu'à la base de son cou, c'était la plus belle empreinte que Jane ait jamais vu, y compris la sienne, bien que ses parents protesteraient probablement à ce constat.

« Je suis surprise que cela t'ai pris autant de temps pour me le demander Jane. D'autant plus que la tienne est assez similaire à la mienne. »

Jane fit un léger bruit de surprise, sa main se portant à son empreinte.

Comment diable savez-t-elle que…

« L'autre nuit, tu t'es étirée et tu as passé tes doigts dans tes cheveux, montrant ton empreinte. Elle est plutôt belle tu devrais avoir les cheveux relevés plus souvent. » Déclara calmement Mme. Kenny ignorant totalement l'expression interloquée de Jane.

« Ouais, et bien, les questions, elles devenaient un peu trop » Dit Jane doucement après s'être remise du choc que quelqu'un ait vu son empreinte et _l'ai complimentée,_ par-dessus tout.

Mme. Kenny hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, elles deviennent vraiment fatigantes, bien que je suis sûre qu'un de ces jours, tu ne les trouveras pas aussi embêtantes. »

Ouais, je voudrais bien voir ça.

« Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé votre âme-sœur ? »

« Mon âme-sœur est sourde, vois-tu, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire de mots pas vrai ? Je l'ai rencontrée alors que j'étudiais à l'étranger à l'Université d'Alexandrie. J'étais là-bas pour des fouilles d'archives, et j'étais devenue obsédée par les hiéroglyphes, comme je souhaitais savoir ce que mon empreinte voulait dire. J'avais mon propre petit coin dans la bibliothèque, où je pouvais laisser mon travail. Un jour, alors que je revenais après le déjeuner, j'ai trouvé un bout de papier et un livre sur ma chaise. Sur le bout de papier se trouvait les marques exactes de mon empreinte et le livre était là pour m'aider à la traduire. Cela me prit environ trois heures pour réussir à le cracker mais je réussis enfin, et sais-tu ce que cela disait ? »

« Et bien non, je n'étais pas là » Taquina Jane.

Mme. Kenny sourit à la plaisanterie de Jane avant de continuer :

« Cela disait : 'Acceptez-vous d'aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ?' Je veux dire, est-ce que tu pouvais y croire ? Pendant 34ans je me suis demandée ce que cela voulait dire et c'était quelque chose d'aussi banal que ça ? Je pense que j'ai rit pendant trente minutes d'affilés avant de me calmer. Puis j'ai réalisé que les dessins étaient dessinés de la même manière que ceux de la femme qui utilisait la table à côté de la mienne. Alors je lui ai dessiné une réponse en retour 'Oui' ».

« C'est incroyable ! »

« Tout à fait en vérité, alors tu vois Jane, les empreintes d'âmes ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être. _Tu ne dois pas renoncer à la tienne. »_

Jane sentit des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne les efface.

« Merci Mme. Kenny, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. »

Mme. Kenny sourit et retourna à ses étagères. Avant qu'elle ne le fit cependant, elle lui cria :

« Tu devrais te remettre au travail Jane, ces examens ne vont pas se réviser tout seuls ! »

« Ugh ! Ne me le rappelez pas ! »

* * *

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

« C'est ça ton aurore boréale 'subtile' ?! » Cria Selvig.

« Non –oui ! Roule ! »

Darcy obéit et le SUV fusa vers l'étrange nuage. Jane était toujours accrochée en dehors du SUV, essayant de filmer l'événement en même temps. Sans Selvig la retenant, Jane aurait quitté le véhicule en volant. Le cœur battant, Jane continua à filmer et à regarder émerveillée la chose, malgré le fait qu'elle venait presque de mourir.

« Si ce n'est pas génial ! » Hurla Jane. Elle souriait si fort avec toute cette excitation que ses joues commençaient à être douloureuses.

« Vous voyez ça pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas folle ? »

« C'est discutable ! Mets ta ceinture ! » Hurla Selvig mais Jane l'ignora. Ce moment était trop important pour qu'elle le manque juste pour une question de sécurité.

Une masse tourbillonnante, la tempête était à couper le souffle. Soudainement, un tunnel sortit de la tempête et frappa le sol avec une force monumentale. Jane n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Le tunnel avait les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, qui tournoyaient dans l'entonnoir. Le vent hurlait, fouettant les cheveux de Jane dans toutes les directions. Elle savait que c'était fou, mais Jane avait la soudaine envie de rire comme une maniaque, elle était tellement excitée.

« Tu dois nous en rapprocher, Darce ! »

Darcy rigola, « Ouais, bien sûr Jane !... Attends, t'es sérieuse ?! »

« Tu veux ces crédits universitaires ou pas ?! »

Une fois de plus, le SUV fusa vers l'entonnoir, quand soudainement un large éclair frappa la terre au centre de l'entonnoir. L'impact fut tellement fort, que Jane put sentir les vibrations jusque dans sa mâchoire. Apparemment Darcy pouvait les sentir également, car soudainement le SUV prit un tournant brutal et commença à se diriger dans la direction opposée.

« Garde tes crédits ! J'internerais au Burger King ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Cria Jane alors qu'elle rentrait dans le SUV.

« Je sauve nos vies ! »

Jane tendit le bras et attrapa le volant pour le tourner dans l'autre direction, de nouveau vers le tunnel. Cependant, Darcy n'était pas d'accord. Rapidement, Jane et Darcy se battirent pour le volant, alors aucunes d'entre elles ne remarquèrent l'homme trébuchant sur leur chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Darcy frappa la pédale de frein pendant que Jane fit une embardée pour l'éviter. Cependant, ce fut trop tard et le côté du SUV le frappa et l'envoya voler.

Le SUV s'arrêta finalement dans un dérapage. Le silence tomba alors que Jane fixait les autres terrorisée.

Mon Dieu, venait-elle juste de tuer un homme ?

Rapidement, le sort de l'incrédulité fut brisé et tout les trois se précipitèrent en dehors de la voiture en direction de l'homme.

L'homme était clairement inconscient et semblait porter des vêtements brûlés et en piteux état.

« Légalement, je pense que c'est de ta faute. »

« Attrape juste la trousse de secours Darce ! Et Selvig, donne moi de la lumière ! » Commanda Jane.

Obéissant, Darcy fit demi-tour et couru vers la voiture alors que Selvig s'approchait inquiet de Jane et de l'homme mystérieux qui se tenait actuellement dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Malgré la tension, Jane ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier à quel point l'homme était beau. Avec de longs cheveux blonds et ses traits classiquement magnifiques, il était celui à partir desquels les rêves étaient fait.

« Allez mon grand, ne sois pas mort. Fais-moi une faveur et ouvre les yeux, d'accord ? »

Soudainement, comme s'il avait vraiment entendu ses mots, l'homme laissa échapper un grognement puis ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Jane.

Le temps s'arrêta, et Jane était quasiment certaine qu'elle avait oublié de respirer. Elle nota plusieurs choses à la fois.

Un, ses yeux étaient magnifiquement bleus. Bleu comme la mer Méditerranée.

Deux, il semblait tout aussi surpris et abasourdi qu'elle ne l'était (Bon d'accord, celui-là était un peu plus tiré par les cheveux).

Trois, et surement l'observation la plus importante, l'homme avait une empreinte d'âme sur sa clavicule. _Une empreinte exactement comme celle de Jane._

A cette pensée, l'empreinte de Jane commença à brûler, la faisant crier et lâcher la tête de l'homme. Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd et perdit connaissance une nouvelle fois.

Jane posa sa main sur son empreinte, dans la vaine tentative d'atténuer la sensation de brulure. Enfin, la douleur se retira et son empreinte fut normale à nouveau.

« Jane, ton empreinte, elle a brillé… » Murmura Selvig, sa voix débordant d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement. « Et la sienne aussi… » Ajouta Selvig.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Quoi ?

Juste, quoi ?

Ce mec était son âme-sœur ?

Est-ce que ce mec était son âme-sœur ?

Et une question encore plus importante traversa les pensées de Jane :

 _Est-ce que son âme-sœur était un Alien ?_

* * *

Note de l'auteur :  
1) La chanson que Jane fredonne est « Beyond the Sea » de Bobby Darin.  
2) Je n'ai absolument aucune idée si on peut écrire « Acceptez-vous d'aller à un rdv avec moi » en hiéroglyphes alors ne me citez pas sur ça.

Voilà ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Juste prendre deux petites minutes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous !


	5. Betty et Bruce

Hello !

On est mercredi alors voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine !

Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire : Naomy Wood Serpentard Azrealan holybleu et missbooking  
Merci à ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris : Naomy Wood Serpentard et missbooking  
Et un grand merci à holybleu qui a laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

(Egalement, je ne posterais sûrement pas la semaine prochaine car je vais avoir quelques épreuves et vu que j'ai _beaucoup_ de choses à rattraper en raison de ma réorientation je ne vais peut-être pas avoir le temps de poster, voilà… Désolée)

 **ATTENTION ceci est un message de la plus HAUTE IMPORTANCE quoique vous faisiez n'énerver en** _ **AUCUN CAS**_ **la personne qui apparait dans ce chapitre, risque de destruction d'Harlem !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5  
** _ **Betty et Bruce**_

Merde.

Putain de la mère du prince de cette putain de planète de merde.

 _Tu vas te faire choper._

 _Non, ça va le faire._

 _Si, tu vas te faire attraper. Tout ceci est extrêmement stupide._

 _Et bien, n'est stupide que la stupidité j'imagine…_

« Hey ! Vous ! »

La voix de l'homme sortit Bruce de son conflit intérieur.

 _J'te l'avais dit._

Waouh, sa conscience était un bâtard suffisant.

« Heu, oui monsieur ? »

« C'est une zone restreinte. Les internes ne sont pas autorisés ici. »

« Oh, bien sûr, j'ai juste pris un mauvais couloir. Je vais juste partir maintenant… » Bégaya Bruce alors qu'il se repliait rapidement dans un autre couloir

 _Merde, il faut que je trouve un autre moyen de rentrer…_

« Et tout ceci pour une putain de fleur » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Bruce Banner était un homme recherché, alors ce plan d'entrer par effraction était vraiment une idée stupide. Après l'incident avec l'autre gars et un régiment de l'armée décimé, ça faisait un certain temps qu'il avait été rajouté sur la liste noire de l'armée. Cependant Bruce travaillait sur un remède cela prenait simplement plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait passé les trois dernières années traquant tout autour de cette planète verte de Dieu, visitant des guérisseurs et des moines, qui lui apprirent comment contrôler sa tension artérielle et son pouls. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient lui donner un remède permanent, ce qui était ce qu'il désirait désespérément. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un ermite dans la forêt tropicale de Madagascar qui lui parla d'une plante avec d'incroyable propriété de guérison. Propriété qui pouvait potentiellement guérir Bruce pour toujours.

Mais il y avait un tout petit problème avec ce plan. Comme la plante était si rare et si convoitée dans le domaine médical, l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé avait déplacé les deux derniers bulbes dans un labo de leur complexe de New York City.

Ce complexe qui se trouvait justement avoir été fondé et gardé par l'armée des Etats-Unis. Et dont les leaders désirent Bruce comme rat de laboratoire, ou pire, comme arme de destruction massive.

Ouais, Bruce passait une journée vraiment stressante.

Il réussit à voler une blouse d'un interne de labo dans un des placard à fourniture et se dirigeait vers le troisième étages, où le labo qui s'occupait des tests sur la fleur se trouvait. Cependant, ce fut à ce moment là que le garde attrapa Bruce et qu'il dut se replier.

Ce qui le laissait où il en était à présent, dans un bureau vide au fond du couloir où était le labo où il s'était réfugié quand le garde ne regardait pas.

Et avec un plan vraiment stupide en plus.

* * *

« Allez Betty, ça va être sympa ! Quelques verres, peut-être une partie de baby-foot, pizza et après on pourrait continuer la fête à la maison… »

Betty laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que son collègue, Jim Stiles, l'invitait à sortir. Il était plutôt gentil pensa-t-elle, alors que Jim continuait d'expliquer ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour s'amuser. Mais il était juste trop pour Betty. Trop d'impertinence, trop d'énergie, juste beaucoup trop pour elle.

« Non Jim, merci de le proposer, à nouveau. Mais non. »

Jim arrêta enfin de parler, juste assez longtemps pour lancer à Betty un rictus avant de partir pour draguer une autre pauvre fille.

Ah, les hommes.

Betty poussa un autre soupir avant de glisser un regard à son empreinte. Elle ,e savait pas pourquoi mais regarder son empreinte semblait toujours la calmer. Peut-être que c'était l'écriture soigné et fluide qui lui rappelait des notes parfaites ou le fait que ses mots impliquaient que son âme-sœur serait un gentleman. Ce qui manquait sévèrement dans ses labos.

« Betty ! Arrêtez de rêvasser et allez me chercher le dossier sur le projet Premier Mai. »

« Bien sûr. »

Betty quitta la pièce avec la tête haute, déterminée de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était énervée qu'elle ne soit rien de plus qu'une fille de courses pour eux.

Elle voulait aider les gens bon sang ! et ça n'allait pas arriver lorsqu'elle était coincée à faire les commissions pour un groupe de connards misogynes.

Oh bien, elle avait encore deux mois avant de finir son internat puis elle pourra faire des choses et avec moins d'égo.

Quand Betty atteignit enfin le troisième étages où le bureau de son superviseur se trouvait , elle remarqua que le garde était déjà parti pour sa pause déjeuner. Trente minutes en avance.

Typique.

Un de ces jours, quelque chose va arriver pendant sa garde et il sera virer sur le champ.

Betty secoua la tête puis entra dans le bureau. Immédiatement, elle sentit que quelques chose n'allait pas. La fenêtre était ouverte. On était au plein milieu du mois de février pour l'amour de Dieu la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un aurait ouvert la fenêtre lui échappait totalement. Elle ferma rapidement la fenêtre et la verrouilla pour faire bonne mesure.

A présent, où est ce dossier ?

* * *

Oh merde.

 _Tu es un idiot_

 _Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée ?_

Bruce se tenait actuellement sur une très petite corniche, juste en dehors de la fenêtre du labo où il avait besoin d'entrer quand il entendit la fenêtre du bureau qu'il avait utiliser pour aller sur la corniche claquer fermée et verrouillée.

Merde.

Maintenant son seul moyen de sorti était en passant la porte du labo et de passer devant le garde.

Putain de merde.

Pour couronner le tout, son moniteur cardiaque bipait comme un malade alors que son pouls s'élevait progressivement alors que la situation allait de pire de pire.

S'il te plait soit déverrouillée, s'te plait soit déverrouillée, se répétait Bruce à lui-même alors qu'il poussait contre la vitre.

Ça l'était.

Merci mon Dieu.

Bruce entra lentement dans la pièce, vérifiant que personne n'était là. Après un léger balayage visuel pour vérifier qu'aucunes caméras de surveillance ne se trouvait là, Bruce commença à chercher la plante. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il la trouva sur la paillasse principale du labo. La plante était plutôt belle en vérité. Elle avait une couleur bleu foncée et ses pétales étaient doux au touché. Bruce la ramassa et la plaça prudemment dans un vêtement qu'il plaça ensuite dans le sac en toile qu'il avait pris avec lui.

Maintenant le problème du garde.

Bruce s'approcha lentement de la porte et lança un coup d'œil à travers la vitre uniquement pour trouver que le garde n'était plus là.

A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents, Bruce sortit lentement du labo. Après avoir vérifié trois fois que le garde n'allait pas apparaitre de nulle part, Bruce décolla jusqu'au bout du couloir. Enfin, il marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

 _Si je pouvais juste réussir à aller jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, à ce moment là je serais tiré d'affaire._

Il y était, il allait réussir, plus que quelques pas-

« Ooof ! » Laissa échapper Bruce alors qu'il rentrait dans une personne qui venait juste de sortir du labo qu'il avait utilisé. Les papiers, que la personne tenait, s'envolèrent alors qu'ils trébuchaient en arrière sur le sol.

Cette personne se trouvait comme par hasard être une femme séduisante. Qu'il venait tout simplement de jeter contre le sol.

Bien joué, Bruce.

Avec cette pensée, les manières de Bruce réapparurent et il se baissa pour aider la femme à se relever.

 _« Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé Miss ! »_

* * *

Betty n'était pas fière d'admettre qu'elle ne fit que le fixer la bouche ouverte comme un poisson pendant un moment après qu'il ait dit ça.

Voilà où elle en était, juste vaquant à ses occupations, quand elle est littéralement entrée dans son âme-sœur. Son très séduisant et bronzé âme-sœur. Son âme-sœur qui était justement en train de la fixer avec la main tendue.

Oh merde.

Enfin, le cerveau de Betty commença à fonctionner alors qu'elle tendait le bras et attrapait sa main. Puis il la remit doucement sur ses pieds comme si elle ne pesait rien. Betty ne fit que le fixer stupéfaite. Waouh, son âme-sœur était vraiment putain de canon. Son âme-sœur qui continuait simplement à le regarder la confusion envahissant son magnifique visage. Oh merde, elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

 _« Tout va bien, aucun mal de fait. »_ Réussit finalement à sortir Betty avec un sourire.

L'homme la fixa en état de choc pour un moment avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Ouah, maintenant je suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'ait pas une manière de traiter son âme-sœur. »

Betty rougit à ses mots avant de se baisser pour récupérer les papiers qui c'étaient échappés de ses mains. L'homme l'aida également et lui tendit quelques feuilles. Après les avoir toutes rassemblées, ils se levèrent et Betty la main :

« Je suis Betty »

L'homme sourit à nouveau et lui serra la main. Ses mains étaient chaudes et calleuses, comme s'il travaillait dans une ferme ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Je suis Bruce »

« Heu, est-ce que tu veux prendre un caf- » Commença-t-elle à demander uniquement pour s'arrêter quand elle vit un éclat de panique traverser le visage de Bruce.

« Quo- »

« Betty ! »

Betty se retourna pour voir son père, le Général Ross, sortir de l'ascenseur et marcher vers eux.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu étais à Atlanta ? » Dit Betty tout en se dirigeant vers lui puis pris son père dans ses bras.

« J'y étais mais je suis revenue plus tôt. Je pensais que tu aimerais peut-être que l'on aille déjeuner tous les deux ? »

« Et bien j'aimerais bien papa, mais j'ai en quelque sorte déjà un rendez-vous. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Avec lui-, où est-ce qu'il est passé ?! »

Bruce n'était nulle part en vu.

« Où est-ce que qui est passé ? »

« L'homme avec lequel je parlais papa ! C'était mon âme-sœur ! »

Son père la fixa choqué pendant un instant avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

« Félicitations ma puce ! A présent où est-il ? Je veux le rencontrer »

« C'est ce que je viens juste de dire ! Je ne sais pas où il est allé. Une minute j'étais en train de lui parler et après tu arrives et il est juste parti ! »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas le bon moyen pour se mettre de mon bon côté, quel est son prénom ? »

« Bruce »

Son père sembla changer devant ses yeux. Parti était l'éclat joyeux dans ses yeux, à sa place se trouvait de l'acier dur et froid qu'il réservait normalement à ses recrus ou aux criminels.

« Quel était son nom de famille ?! » Rugit-il pratiquement.

« Je ne sais pas, on n'est pas allé aussi loi- »

« A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ?! Dit moi ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Heu, i-il était grand et bronzé, avec des cheveux foncés et bouclés, et- »

Le père de Betty la coupa en lui empoignant le bras et en la forçant à entrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Aïe ! Papa, mais qu'est-ce- »

« Betty, cet homme est un dangereux criminel ! Tu restes loin de lui ! »

« Mais papa, qu'est- »

« Pas de débat Betty ! Maintenant va à ton appartement et tu restes là-bas jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. »

Avec ça, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Betty fut jetée dans les bras de l'équipe de sécurité de son père, qui commencèrent ensuite à la trainer vers la porte d'entrée. Derrière elle, elle entendit son père hurler et donner des ordres :

« Sécurisez le périmètre ! Je veux que le bâtiment entier soit fouillé de fond en comble. _Bruce Banner était ici et je veux qu'il soit trouvé ! »_

Bruce Banner ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre son père si en colère ?

* * *

Sur un toit d'un immeuble, à environ un kilomètre au sud du laboratoire était Bruce avec une paire de jumelles, observant Betty être empressée dans un véhicule entouré d'agents de sécurité.

Merde, quelle façon de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

Bruce soupira et se détourna du labo, se dirigeant vers la porte de la cage d'escalier.

 _Je reviendrais Betty, quand je serais guéri._

Et avec cette pensée en tête, Bruce claqua la porte de la cage d'escalier derrière lui.

* * *

Qui aurait cru que Bruce jurait autant ? Pas moi en tout cas mais j'aime bien ! C'est souvent les plus silencieux et réservés qui jurent le plus dans leur tête (enfin… C'est mon cas en tout cas !)

Bisous ! (et reviews ?)


	6. Fury et Hill

Hello!

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard, normalement les prochains chapitres seront à temps! Plus que deux avant la fin! Egalement, il y a une note en fin de chapitre, allez la lire s'il vous plait!

Merci à Misatelle pour suivre l'histoire et l'avoir mis dans ses favoris!

Et merci à LuunaCrazy pour sa review

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6  
** _ **Fury et Hill**_

Ce conseil était une blague.

Juste un groupe de gens riches qui aimaient se prendre pour Dieu.

 _Un de ces jours, je vais tous les tuer…_

« Directeur Fury, je suis certain que peu importe ce à quoi vous pensez cela doit être important mais comme vous le savez bien, nous avons une crise à gérer ! »

La voix grinçante du Conseiller Rockwell sortit Fury de ses pensées.

De tous les membres du conseil, il était celui que Fury haïssait le plus.

« Je vous assure, que je suis tout à fait au courant de la crise actuelle, des multiples crises en réalité. Mais vu comment vous limitez mon pouvoir et l'implication que mes hommes peuvent avoir, je ne vois pas de quelles manières je peux les gérer. »

« Vous feriez mieux de tenir votre langue Fury, nous vous avons nommé Directeur, nous pouvons tout aussi bien vous rétrograder. » Dit Rockwell avec mépris.

Heureusement que c'était une vidéoconférence, autrement Fury aurait envoyé son poing dans sa putain de face.

Hawley devait avoir senti la colère l'envahir puisqu'elle intervint rapidement.

« Ça suffit, Directeur Fury, le conseil a restreint les pouvoirs de vos hommes, car vous continuez à prendre des décisions sans avoir d'abord eut notre accord. Vous avez ignoré nos ordres de retrait du Groenland et vous n'avez pas encore commencé le Projet Tesseract. Alors jusqu'à ce que vous nous disiez ce que vous avez fait cette dernière semaine nous continuerons à brider votre pouvoir. »

Fury soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il y avait eut tellement de merde cette semaine par où est-ce qu'il pouvait commencer ?

Coulson dansa d'un pied sur l'autre derrière Fury et quelque part un des Conseillers étouffa une toux. Finalement, Fury releva la tête et brisa le silence.

« Nous avons trouvé Steve Rogers congelé dans la glace au Groenland il y a quatre jours de ça. Il est actuellement en train d'être décongelé et examiné dans notre complexe à New York au moment où nous parlons. Puis il y a 48h nous avons sauvé Tony Stark de son réacteur empoisonné et en échange, il a accepté d'être de notre côté et de recruter le Général Ross pour nous. Puis par-dessus tout ça, nous avons découvert un artefact extraterrestre dans le désert du Nouveau Mexique où nous pensons que des extraterrestres ont mis les pieds. »

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois dans la salle de conférence.

Hawley et Yen semblaient sous le choc pendant que Rockwell ressemblait à un poisson mort avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

Finalement, Pierce prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

« Fury, vous avez les pleins pouvoirs pour enquêter sur l'incident au Nouveau Mexique. Envoyez autant d'hommes que vous en aurez besoin. Bon travail pour avoir réussi à mettre Stark de notre côté mais gardez un œil vigilant sur lui, il est fourbe. Et je veux des rapports toutes les heures sur M. Rogers. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Héros de Guerre nous revient. »

Fury acquiesça. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était agréable avec le Conseil, et cette raison était Pierce.

Entendant le ton congédiant dans la voix de Pierce, un par un les autres membres du Conseil partirent, cependant Rockwell ne put juste pas résister à la tentation d'envoyer un dernier regard noir à Fury avant de partir.

Connard.

Finalement, seul l'écran de Pierce était encore allumé.

« Fury, une fois que vous aurez fini de gérer cette semaine, vous devrez commencer à travailler sur le Projet Tesseract. Avec la possibilité d'avoir des aliens et un héros mort depuis longtemps quittantla tombe, le monde devient de plus en plus étrange et nous allons rapidement avoir besoin de ces armes. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Pierce lança un dernier regard à Fury avant que son écran ne devienne également noir.

Fury soupira et se rejeta dans sa chaise.

« Bon sang, quelle semaine de merde. »

Coulson sourit simplement et posa encore plus de putains de paperasses sur son bureau.

« Comme si j'avais le temps de m'occuper de cette merde » Grommela Fury alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à la pile sur son bureau. Certains de ces dossiers se trouvaient sur son bureau depuis quelques semaines à présent, il en était sûr. Et il était également sûr qu'ils allaient rester là pendant encore quelques semaines.

« Monsieur, puis-je suggérer que vous trouviez quelqu'un pour faire cela à votre place ? Après tout, vous avez encore besoin de trouver un nouveau Directeur Adjoint après que vous ayez effrayé le dernier. » Dit Coulson sans aucun signe d'inquiétude pour lui.

Qu'il soit maudit lui et son calme.

« Sitwell était une mauviette et une putain de marionnette à la solde du Conseil alors bien sûr que je l'ai fait fuir. Et rappelez moi pourquoi vous avez refusé le poste ? »

Coulson sourit simplement et secoua la tête.

« Pas bon pour moi, monsieur. Je suis mieux dehors sur le terrain qu'enfermé dans un bureau comme Sitwell. »

« Alors qui est-ce que vous suggérez pour prendre sa place ? »

Un dossier tomba sur le bureau devant Fury. Un nom se trouvait dessus : Maria Hill.

Fury survola le dossier en fronçant les sourcils face à certains de ses exploits. Merde, il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était elle qui avait mit fin à la grande « Veuve Noire vs. Œil de Faucon* » bataille de nourriture en 2008.

« Impressionnant. »

« Dois-je la faire entrer alors ? » Demanda Coulson avec l'un de ses petits sourires.

Bâtard rusé, il l'avait faite attendre dehors pendant tout ce temps.

Après quelques instants à y réfléchir, Fury hocha la tête.

Coulson alla ouvrir la porte pour révéler une jeune agente qui devait être Maria Hill. Elle portait l'uniforme habituel du S.H.I.E.L.D. et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon. Son visage était calme et elle dégageait un sentiment naturel d'autorité.

Elle pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire.

Coulson la guida jusqu'au bureau de Fury et attrapa son dossier sur ce dernier. Il l'ouvrit et commença immédiatement à l'interroger.

« Depuis combien de temps appartenez-vous au S.H.I.E.L.D. ? »

« Deux ans monsieur. »

« Et que faisiez-vous avant de venir chez nous ? »

« Forces armées pendant cinq ans, monsieur. »

Fury apprit rapidement que l'Agent Hill pouvait parler quatre langues, désarmer une bombe nucléaire et savait se servir d'armes à feu. Rapidement, il fut clair qu'elle était parfaite pour ce boulot. Cependant, Coulson avait une question supplémentaire à lui poser. C'était de loin la plus importante question de tout le lot.

« Comment avez-vous mis fin à la Grande Bataille de Nourriture de 2008 ? »

L'Agent Hill fixa Coulson pendant un instant, avant de réaliser que Coulson était sérieux.

« Je les ai arrosés avec du jus de tomate en utilisant un pistolet à eau Nerf, monsieur. »

Coulson ne fit que sourire et tendit son dossier à Fury. Ce qu'il voulait que Fury fasse était évident.

Fury l'étudia quelques instants supplémentaires.

L'Agent Hill l'étudia en retour.

Silence.

Sans détourner le regard, Fury prit un dossier dans une des piles sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

« _Soldat, êtes-vous prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger cette planète ? »_

Hill prit le dossier et commença à le feuilleter. Fury remarqua qu'elle rougit un peu en prenant le dossier.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Hill referma le dossier, se racla la gorge avant de dire :

 _« Des aliens ? Excusez-moi monsieur, mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL ? »_

Silence.

Fury fixa Hill.

Hill le fixa en retour.

Coulson dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

Fury et Hill regardèrent Coulson.

Coulson leur rendit leur regard confus.

« Coulson, pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment ? »

Coulson les regarda tous deux avec confusion pendant quelques secondes, avant de quitter rapidement la salle.

Silence.

Finalement l'Agent Hill prit la parole.

« Monsieur, je promets d'être professionnelle et de me conduire de manière respectueuse. Je ne parlerais de cela à personne, vous avez ma parole. »

Sa voix était sèche et elle allait droit au but.

Fury l'aimait bien.

Lentement il se leva et contourna le bureau pour faire face à Hill. Tendant la main, il dit :

« Nick Fury »

L'Agent Hill sourit légèrement, avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer. Sa poigne était ferme et forte. Elle était une femme sûre d'elleet cela se voyait dans sa poignée de main.

« Maria Hill »

Fury brisa la poignée de main et retourna à son bureau.

« Etudiez ce dossier et découvrez ce que vous allez devoir gérer de manière régulière. Si vous avez des questions, demandez à Coulson. Vous déménagerez dans votre nouveau bureau en bas du couloir et commencerez également votre nouveau travail de Directrice Adjointe demain. Reposez-vous bien ce soir Agent Hill, parce que vous n'allez probablement pas avoir de sommeil paisible durant les prochains mois. »

L'Agent Hill acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand elle atteignit la porte, Fury ajouta :

« Je suis impatient de travailler avec vous. »

Et avec ça, Fury fit quelque chose qui n'avait pas été vu depuis plus de quinze ans.

Un vrai et sincère sourire.

* * *

* Alors j'ai hésité à laisser Hawkeye dites moi ce que vous préférez, j'avoue que comme je ne regarde les films qu'en VO, j'ai un peu de mal avec les traductions de certains des noms de code.

Egalement, je suis en train de traduire une nouvelle fiction, sur l'univers de Captain America, c'est une fiction Stucky (Steve/Bucky) mais j'espère que certains d'entre vous iront la lire, j'ai vraiment adoré et j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur, il va y avoir un peu d'attente vu qu'elle est très longue (34 chapitres) et que je vais attendre d'avoir un peu d'avance avant de la poster mais je voulais quand même que vous soyez au courant. Si vous êtes interessé, dite le moi par review et je vous enverrai le résumé par PM 😊

Voilà, reviews? A la semaine prochaine! (vu mon emploi du temps, à partir de maintenant je posterai les mardi)


	7. Steve et Sam

Coucou!  
Je suis à l'heure pour cet avant-dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Merci à Mistatelle pour sa review  
A floop56 pour suivre l'histoire  
Et a emydevil pour l'avoir mis dans ses favoris!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
** _ **Steve et Sam**_

Le monde moderne n'était en rien comme l'expo « Le Monde de Demain » **(1)** dans laquelle Bucky avait trainé Steve la nuit avant que Bucky ne soit déployé. Stark avait fait le futur sembler brillant et chromé et que toutes les prouesses technologiques seraient incroyables et impossibles, et d'une certaine façon le monde moderne l'était. Cependant, quand Steve regardait de plus près, au-delà des immeubles de verre et des nouvelles voitures brillantes et la mode changeante, il pouvait toujours apercevoir les effets durables du désespoir qu'il y avait eut dans les années 40. Le besoin désespéré de s'intégrer, d'accomplir quelque chose, de se sortir soi-même d'une situation de pauvreté vers une meilleure, et de trouver l'amour.

Steve était heureux de voir que les gens acceptaient plus l'amour dans ce temps que dans le sien, mais ça le blessait également. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un signe ou un t-shirt LGBT, il pensait à Bucky et à quel point il aurait adoré ce nouveau monde également. Cela l'énervait un peu cependant, parce que dans ce nouveau monde, ils n'avaient aucun respect de la vie privée et donc tout le monde connaissait l'empreinte d'âme de Steve et son Bucky. Par chance ils ne savaient rien à propos de son nouveau groupe de mots et ils n'allaient jamais le découvrir non plus.

Pourtant, une chose qui n'avait pas changé était Washington DC. La capitale était la même que quand Steve l'avait vue pour la première fois quand il avait quatorze ans, malgré tous les nouveaux dispositifs de sécurité. C'était mieux cependant, le matin, quand le National Mall était vide et que la ville était encore à moitié endormie. Steve se réveillait à 5h30 tous les jours, et avait le Mall pour lui seul pendant son jogging matinal. Ensuite, il s'arrêtait à un vieux café, pour commander son habituel Cappuccino (il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler si Nat apprenait ce qu'il buvait) puis il s'asseyait et lisait le journal pendant une heure avant de retourner à son appartement pour le reste de la journée. Parfois cependant, Steve ne faisait que s'asseoir et regardait les gens passer pendant un temps, parfois même il faisait quelques croquis au hasard de personnes dont il trouvait le profil intéressant. Habituellement c'était le moment préféré de Steve dans la journée et donc quand il se réveilla ce matin là, il s'empressa de finir son jogging plus tôt.

Alors après quelques étirements et une double vérification pour être certain que ses lacets étaient bien serrés, Steve commença à courir.

Courir était curieusement devenu thérapeutique pour Steve. Il avait souvent les nerfs à vifs, restes d'une nuit de sommeil agitée, alors il poussait ses jambes à aller plus vite et elles le faisaient à chaque fois. Il était toujours ébahi par ce qu'il pouvait faire, même après toutes ces années. Grâce au Sérum, Steve pouvait maintenant courir et sauter, ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité pouvoir faire quand il était gamin. Il ne voulait rien de plus en grandissant, que d'être capable de jouer avec les autres enfants. Et à présent, il le pouvait. Mais les choses étaient différentes. Les gens n'essayaient même pas d'aller aussi vite que lui. Il n'y avait pas de concurrent et doucement mais sûrement, Steve pouvait se sentir maigrir à vue d'œil. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais un peu émotionnellement et mentalement. Il n'y avait simplement plus vraiment grand chose pour lui à présent. Même le S.H.I.E.L.D., avait remarqué que Steve, s'estompait légèrement. Comme si l'organisation était en train de perdre sa vision.

Sortant de ses moroses et déprimantes pensées, Steve se força à courir plus fort, à courir plus vite. Le martèlement sur la chaussée lui rappelait qu'il avait un but et cela lui faisait du bien. Le son l'obligeait à se concentrer plus sur cela que sur ses pensées troubles. Comme de quelles manières l'équipe STRIKE était différente, de quelles manières Natasha avait toujours une mission différente et de quelles manières Fury ne lui disait jamais rien. Grognant de frustration à ces pensées, Steve poussa plus vite et plus vite avant de remarquer une silhouette devant lui. Il ralentit un peu afin d'analyser la silhouette en approche. En raison de la posture droite et du fait qu'il était putain de 5h45 du mat', l'homme était un soldat ou l'avait été.

 _"Sur votre gauche"_ Dit Steve en le dépassant. La concentration de l'homme fut momentanément distraite et Steve put voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, pendant un instant avant qu'il n'hoche la tête en réponse. Steve continua à courir. La douleur dans ses jambes et la brulure dans sa gorge faisaient du bien. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était en train d'approcher l'homme à nouveau.

"Sur votre gauche" Répéta Steve.

 _"Ouais, uh huh, sur votre gauche, compris"_

Steve était à une centaine de mètre devant l'homme quand les mots de l'homme furent enfin assimilés. Il était l'âme-sœur platonique de Steve.

Mmh.

Et bien d'accord.

Souriant, Steve décida de dépasser l'homme une troisième fois.

"Ne le dite pas, ne le dite p-"

"Sur votre gauche"

"Oh, arrêtez!" Cria l'homme en augmentant sa vitesse. Il combla à peine un mètre de la distance entre eux deux, avant de ralentir. Content que sa compétitivité soit en quelque sorte apaisée, Steve finit son tour et trouva l'homme appuyé contre un arbre, respirant bruyamment.

"Besoin d'un toubib?" L'homme rigola et leva son regard vers Steve.

"J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle paire de poumon. Mon vieux, vous avez dû courir 20km en 30 minutes."

 _Vraiment? J'en fais normalement 25..._

"J'ai dû trainer au départ." Pensa Steve à voix haute.

"Vraiment? Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-même. Vous devriez faire un tour de plus." Dit sarcastiquement l'homme avant de regarder ailleurs pendant un instant, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il regarda de nouveau vers Steve, avec les sourcils levés.

"C'est fait? Je suppose que vous venez de le faire."

Steve ne fit que sourire. Il était heureux du badinage que l'homme lui fournissait, ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps que quelqu'un avait considéré Steve comme étant autre chose que le Capitaine. Il traitait Steve comme une personne.

"Vous étiez dans quelle unité?"

"58e, para-sauveteurs. Mais là je bosse à l'AV **(2)** " Steve se baissa et aida l'homme à se mettre sur ses pieds.

"Sam Wilson"

"Steve Rogers"

"J'avais deviné" Sam se redressa de son coin, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Mec, ma mère ne va jamais en revenir que mon âme-sœur platonique soit _Steve putain de Rogers."_

Steve sourit. Il aimait bien Sam, son attitude était détendue et sympathique.

"Vous savez, tous les musées, historiens et autres n'ont jamais mentionné que vous aviez une autre âme-sœur en plus de Bucky Barnes."

A la mention du nom de Bucky, Steve se tendit. Cela lui prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers son bras droit.

"Ouais, et bien..." Steve s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette question.

"Ca devait être flippant, de revenir à la maison après s'être fait décongelé."

Steve apprécia la franchise de Sam mais il n'était juste plus d'humeur pour répondre à des questions.

"Et bien, il faut le temps de s'y faire. En tout cas, c'était un plaisir Sam, bonne continuation." Répondit vaguement Steve alors qu'il se tournait pour rentrer chez lui.

"C'est ton lit pas vrai?"

"Pardon?" Demanda Steve, surpris par la question.

"Ton lit, il est trop mou." Continua Sam "Quand j'étais là-bas, je dormais par terre avec un caillou en guise d'oreiller, comme un homme des cavernes. Maintenant quand je suis à la maison, allongé sur mon lit, c'est comme..."

"Etre allongé sur de la guimauve. Comme si j'allais m'enfoncer dans le sol." Dit Steve finissant la phrase de Sam. Sam sourit, hochant la tête en accord.

"Combien de temps?"

"Deux affectations. Tu dois regretter le bon vieux temps, hein?"

Ah ! la question à mille dollars. Mais cette fois-ci Steve était heureux de répondre.

"Et bien, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, la nourriture est meilleure, on faisait tout bouillir avant. Plus de polio. Internet, tellement utile. J'ai essayé de rattraper mon retard en lisant." Dit Steve tout en sortant un carnet de sa poche.

Nat le lui avait donné, lui ordonnant de faire le tour et de demander à chaque Avengers une chose qu'il devait rattraper.

Sam sourit quand il vit la liste.

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man, la BO du film. Tout ce que tu as raté, concentré dans un album."

"Je l'ajoute à la liste" dit Steve en souriant alors qu'il écrivait le nom de l'album. Puis son téléphone sonna dans sa poche et il le sortit. On dirait qu'il y a une nouvelle mission, tant pis pour son café.

"Et bien Sam, le devoir m'appelle." Steve tendit sa main pour que Sam la serre.

"Merci pour la course. Si on peut appeler ça courir" Dit Steve avec un sourrir narquois.

"Ah ouais, carrément?"

"Oh oui, carrément." Steve rigola, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de répondre à son sarcasme et ses railleries.

"Si un jour tu veux passer chez les vétérans et me faire mousser devant la fille de l'accueil, fais-moi signe." Lui dit Sam.

"J'y penserai." Sourit Steve

"Génial" Le bruit d'un moteur fit se retourner Steve et les sourcils de Sam se levèrent. Dans une rutilante voiture de sport noire, se trouvait Natasha, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"Salut les mecs. L'un d'entre vous sait où se trouve le Musée de la Préhistoire? Il faut que je passe récupérer un fossile."

"Très drôle" Rétorqua Steve, qui était extrêmement reconnaissant que Clint soit en mission au Bangladesh, parce que quand lui et Nat étaient ensemble, c'était un cauchemar de moqueries.

"ça va?" Demanda Sam.

"Hey" Répondit Nat avec un air amusé.

"Je ne me déplace pas qu'en courant" Sourit Steve.

"C'est ce que je constate" Sam sourit alors que Nat faisait rugir le moteur et s'éloignait en vitesse.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda Nat après un moment de silence.

"Un ami" Répondit simplement Steve, tout en frottant légèrement son avant bras droit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu un.

* * *

 **(1)** Tomorrow-land" dans la Vo  
 **(2)** AV - Amicale des Vétérans (VA en VO :D)

Et voilà! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et ça sera la fin! Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je suis en train de traduire une nouvelle fiction, beaucoup plus longue que celle-ci, donc il va y avoir un peu d'attente. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous voulez le résumé!

A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Sam et Darcy (Conclusion)

Hello!  
J'espère que tout le monde va bien pour ce dernier chapitre! (perso j'ai une tonne de temps vu que ça fait une semaine qu'il y a un blocus à ma fac...)

Un grand merci à Amealiss pour avoir reviewer le dernier chapitre  
Ainsi qu'à LuunaCrazy, Lena-Reyna Malefoy et Julie Garrigues pour avoir mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris et à AkaneMitsuki, Amealisset Lena-Reyna Malefoy pour l'avoir suivit

Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de cette traduction, un énorme **merci** à tous ceux ayant pris le temps de me laisser une review, ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favoris et ceux qui l'ont suivit!

J'espère vous revoir pour mes autres traductions dans le futur!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_  
 _ **Sam et Darcy**_  
 _ **Conclusion**_

Rencontrer Steve Rogers était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Sam. Premièrement, son âme-sœur platonique était le _putain de Captain América,_ la figure emblématique des Etats-Unis. Bien sûr Steve était plus que ça, mais toujours est-il que, le fan-boy à l'intérieur de Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une danse de la joie de temps en temps. Deuxièmement, il faisait maintenant partie des Avengers. _Les putains d'Avengers_. Bien sûr passer du temps à l'AV était sympa, mais Sam devait admettre qu'il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer là-bas avant qu'il ne rencontre Steve. Et à présent il y avait une tonne d'action. Parfois ce n'était que du boulot de surveillance, mais même ça c'était parfois amusant. Mais il ne dirait jamais oh grand jamais à Steve qu'il s'était fait botter les fesses par un mec appelé Ant-Man **(1)**.

Nope.

Jamais de la vie.

Jamais.

Mais la meilleure chose à propos de son âme-sœur c'était les putains de fêtes! Tony Stark était un génie fou quand on en arrivait aux fêtes. Il s'était apparemment calmé depuis son temps à l'université, de ce que Pepper lui avait dit, mais quand même. Ces événements étaient super. Super Compagnie, super spectacles (une fois Stark avait eu un cirque entier dans son penthouse) et bien sûr, super _super alcools._ Mais, le plus grand succès de Stark était les après-fêtes, quand à trois heures du matin, après que tous les autres invités soient partis ou soient évanouis pour le reste de la nuit, l'équipe se posait simplement ensemble sur le canapé et riaient et parlaient jusqu'au matin.

Ce fut à l'une de ces après fêtes, que Sam rencontra Darcy. Il l'avait déjà vu à la tour, mais toujours en coup de vent et il ne lui avait en vérité jamais parlé. Pendant la fête principale, il l'avait vue, toujours en train de parler avec quelqu'un et toujours en train de rire.

Finalement après une longue nuit de socialisation et de danse, Sam se dirigea vers le bar pour se reposer. Une fois qu'il fut assis, il remarqua Darcy et Thor discutant au bout du bar. Il était facile de voir qu'elle était un peu éméchée, du fait de ses joues rouges et que la moitié des mots sortant de sa bouche étaient un charabia mal articulé. Pauvre Thor, il semblait encore plus perdu que d'habitude.

Sam observa les deux avec amusement pour un moment avant de s'avancer pour sauver Thor.

 _"Miss, c'est certain que vous parlez beaucoup, vous savez ça?"_

Darcy qui était à moitié en train de râler à propos de quelques trucs scientifiques qui passaient totalement au dessus de la tête de Sam, s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et le regarda bouche bée comme un poisson en train de mourir.

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Darcy répondit avec:

 _"Ca fait parti de mon charme"_

A présent, c'était au tour de Sam de regarder Darcy la bouche ouverte comme un poisson mort. Après encore un peu plus de silence gênant, les deux éclatèrent de rire. A chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur calme, l'autre jetait un coup d'œil aux joues rouges et éclatait à nouveau de rire. Rapidement les deux s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre, tenant leur ventre avec des larmes coulant le long de leur visage.

Finalement, quand aucun des deux ne pouvaient plus respirer convenablement, les rires diminuèrent.

Sam rigola légèrement à leur état avant de tendre la main,

"Hey, Sam Wilson."

Darcy sourit et serra sa main.

"Darcy Lewis."

Les deux furent rapidement inconscients du monde autour d'eux, et furent à la place totalement absorbé l'un par l'autre. S'ils avaient levé les yeux, ils auraient remarqué cela:

Thor les regardant avec confusion jusqu'à ce que Jane ne vienne et n'explique que Sam et Darcy étaient des âmes-sœurs. Une fois informé de ceci, Thor rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit, heureux que son frère d'arme ait trouvé son véritable amour tout comme lui. Sur le canapé, Nat était assise sur les genoux de Clint, les deux en train de converser doucement en Russe. Pepper était assise à côté d'eux, avec ses pieds sur les jambes de Tony, essayant avec force de ne pas s'endormir à cause du massage de pied que Tony lui faisait. Près de la porte, Fury et Hill étaient en train de discuter travail et mission en cours. Si quiconque s'embêtait à regarder de plus près, vous pouviez voir un léger éclat de fierté dans l'œil de Fury, uniquement pour que Hill puisse le voir. Bruce était parti dans sa chambre il y a un moment déjà, ayant reçu une lettre de Betty, qu'il souhaitait lire en privé. Il était triste que ce ne soit le seul moyen de communication qu'ils pouvaient avoir mais c'était mieux que rien. Steve avait pris position près de la fenêtre regardant le soleil se lever doucement. Depuis le combat sur le pont, Steve était d'humeur mélancolique, incapable de totalement croire que son Bucky était de retour d'entre les morts. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer. Il avait une piste et quand le soleil serait levé, il allait la suivre jusqu'au bout **(2).**

"Durant votre vie, vous rencontrerez cette unique personne qui n'est comme aucune autre. Vous pourrez parler avec cette personne pendant des heures et ne jamais vous ennuyer. Vous pouvez lui dire des choses et ne jamais être jugé. Cette personne est votre meilleur(e) ami(e), votre âme-sœur. _Ne les laissez jamais partir"_

-Inconnu

 **The End**

* * *

 **(1)** ok, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ou qui n'ont pas compris, ou qui n'ont pas vu le film, ou qui sont totalement nul en Anglais (aucun jugement ça arrive) Ant-Man veut dire l'Homme Fourmis... Yep... On comprend pourquoi Sam ne veut pas que Steve l'apprenne! (ou _pire_ que Tony l'apprenne!)

 **(2)** 'Till the end of the line' en vo... J'adore cette phrase... Et je n'aime pas du tout devoir la traduire, elle perd tout je trouve... Enfin bon... Pas le choix

Voilà la fin de cette histoire! Un merci également à ma Bêta pour corriger mes fautes et accepter tous les "spams" que je lui envois à n'importe quelles heures!

J'ai deux fictions en cours de traduction, une très courte encore avec des âmes-sœurs et avec Darcy comme perso principale! (elle sera dans la section Avengers et en ligne très bientôt) et une autre sur Steve et Bucky, pas d'âme-sœur mais je l'ai trouvé magnifique, comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle est beaucoup plus longue donc il y aura un peu d'attente avant qu'elle n'apparaisse (elle sera dans la section Captain America).

Encore merci à tous! Bonne semaine!


End file.
